Suprises, Secrets & Love
by Foosa
Summary: When Harry starts to get strange letters and packages, he goes on the greatest adventure of his life... to find happieness
1. Chapter 1

Rated M Surprises, Secrets & Love 

**Written by:** Foosa

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters in any way or form.

**Authors Note:**Hi everyone... I've just been fixing my story up so that it's easier to read, these 4 chapters are exactly the same as the 2 chapters that I had up here before. Hope you enjoy my next two or three.

**The night before the last day of school was cold and windy, three Slytherins crept quietly up the owlery stairs in the darkness. Once at the top two Slytherins stood guard at the door while the other silently walked inside and placed a small white envelop on the edge of an owls empty nest, then turning around walked out past the other two Slytherins who followed and continued back down to their dorm rooms.**

**Harry sat on his bed in the Dursleys house, going through the photos from the year just ended at Hogwarts School of Witches and Wizardry, watching his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger fool about with others. Hearing a light tap on his bedroom window, Harry looked up to find a postal owl on the ledge.**

**Letting the small animal in and taking his owl mail, Harry absently gave the creature a treat and said thank-you to it. Opening the letter and reading it Harry had to sit down and read it again. Reading it twice more he looked up and found another owl sitting on his windowsill looking annoyed at being ignored for so long. Noticing the letter that looked somewhat similar to the one Harry had just read three times over, he laughed at the realization that one of Ron's brothers must have been playing a prank on him.**

**All through the holidays Harry continued to get strange letters that were unsigned and when he went to visit Ron, Harry confronted Ron's older brothers about them, Fred and Gorge swore that they had nothing to do with it – although admitted that they were now starting to wish that they had because of the look on Harry's face!**

**Hearing the commotion in the Wesley's den Hermione walked in to see Fred and Gorge prancing around Harry (who looked completely peeved off) and singing "Harry has a girlfriend, tralalala - and doesn't know who it is, tralalala…" upon hearing this Hermione pulled poor Harry out of the house and sitting under a tree asked Harry "What was all that about? Why were Fred and Gorge saying that you have a girlfriend?"**

**Realizing that he really had no choice Harry told Hermione "Ever since the last day of school, I've been get these really weird letters. I though that Fred and George where behind it but they said that they weren't…" . Passing the letters over to Hermione, Harry sat fiddling with the edging of his shirt. "Harry… do you know what these are?" Hermione asked, when Harry shook his head she continued giggling, "Harry, these are love letters, someone has a crush on you! And look it's on Hogwarts parchment, every single one of them, Hehehe…oh; wow this one is **_**sooo sweat**_**! This girl really must like you Harry!"**

**Every week with out fail Harry received no less than four letters, and now school was about to start again. Standing on platform 9 ¾ waiting to get on the train, Harry groaned aloud "Watch out every one, Malfoy's coming our way!" **

"**Bloody hell, you'd think that he'd get the hint and bugger off wouldn't you?!" Ron mumbled under his breath just as Draco Malfoy came to a stop directly in front of Harry with his customary bodyguards Crabb and Goyle.**

"**Well, if it isn't Potter and his weaselie little mudblood friends" Draco sneered looking Harry up and down slowly, not even bothering to glance at Ron or Hermione.**

**Before any of them could speak, Draco shoved past brushing up against Harry firmly enough to make him stumble back a little bit.**

"**Come on, lets' get on the train and find a seat" Hermione said tugging on the boy's arms to get them moving. Walking half the length of the train the trio finally found an empty cab and sat down closing the door behind them. "I wonder what Dumbledore has install for us this year!" Ron said excitedly remembering the different ways they had approached the castle since starting there.**

**When it was finally time to change into their robes Hermione left to seek out other friends leaving the boy's in their cab. Taking his jacket off Harry noticed a scrap of parchment fall out of his pocket and land on the floor, picking it up he read two simple lines: **_**"see you soon, oxoxoxo"**_** before it burst into flames.**

**Three weeks later Harry sat eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table in between his two best friends ****Ron Weasley**** and ****Hermione Granger**** when owls started to flock in through the windows with mail clutched tightly in their claws. Not expecting anything for him-self, Harry watched Ron open a package from his mother, and started to silently laugh when Ron groaned out loud like he was about to die for Molly had sent him a brand new sweater to replace the one that Ron had conveniently lost somewhere between the train-station and school. Hermione on the other hand was squealing delightfully at the just opened package from her parents, which was a brand new set of school books that she had been waiting for ever since Dumbledore had agreed to let her take on three more classes this year. Harry jumped unexpectedly when Hedwig, his snow-owl landed on the table in front of him holding out a little green box with a white ribbon tying it shut.**

**Taking the small box from Hedwig, and promising to bring her an owl treat later on in the day, Harry started to mumble to himself about not finding any letters with it, which caught Hermione & Ron's attention.**

"**Well, aren't you going to open it?" Ron demanded with his mouth half fool while leaning in closer to get a better look at it with Hermione doing the same from the other side of Harry. "Of cause I'm going to, but there isn't a letter or note with it!" Harry said quietly "It must be from Black, Harry! Quick hide it in your cloak and then open it later!!" Hermione whispered so that only the three of them heard it.**

**Just then Dumbledore stood up at the teachers table and called for everyone to quiet down, and said "Welcome everyone, before we start on this fine morning I have something to say, due to an… unexpected explosion in Professor Snape's lab last evening, all students who have potions first thing today are to go to their common rooms or the library to study until it is time for their next class. Enjoy your breakfast!". Once Dumbledore had finished talking there was a loud pop as lavish food appeared on the tables and a huge cheer arose from all of the students who had just received the best news of the day.**

**When Harry and his friends had finished eating they headed up to their common room, once there Harry said "I've just got to get some books from my room, be right back!" and continued to run up the stairs leading to the boys rooms, leaving the other two to get settled in front of the fire.**

**Diving onto his bed Harry retrieved the little box and opened it, looking inside he found a small but pretty stone that sparkled. When Harry touched the stone however, it liquefied and ran up his arm to the curve of his bicep and sank into his skin when it had finished moving it was in the shape of a small sleek Falger, shocked as Harry was he wasn't prepared for the little image to move, and subsequently jump, yelping as it moved towards his heart where it simply curled up and fell asleep purring gently.**

**Jumping up and calling to Ron and Hermione, Harry ran off to the closest bathroom, where he then paced worriedly back and forth until his friends arrived.**

**Bursting in Hermione asked "What? What's the matter Harry!" and Ron yelled "Bloody hell Harry what's gotten into you?" both at the same time.**

**Taking his shirt off, causing Hermione to blush furiously Harry asked in a very shaky voice "What the hell is this?!" pointing at the Falger and then continued on when Ron & Hermione started to giggle, "WELL WHAT IS IT? WHAT'S IT DOING??"**

"**Calm down Harry or you'll upset it. It's ok, it's just a love stone!" Ron told him, having a blank expression on his face Harry looked at Hermione. "A love stone is a magic stone that you can buy in Hogsmead and give to the person you love, if that person loves you back the stone will liquefy and ultimately turn into a …well basically a tattoo of the givers animagus. This tattoo is attached the body that it is on and is in tune with the emotions of said body, if you get to upset Harry it can come bounding off of your body and protect you against those who it sees as a threat to you." Hermione went on to explain to an obviously distressed Harry, who in turn went pitch white and needed to sit down all of a sudden.**

"**Obviously it can't be from ****Sirius**** Black then. Well?" Hermione asked Harry, in which the reply of "Well, What?" came from one still very pale boy-who-lived.**

"**Who do you love?" Ron asked him, Harry just shook his head sadly and asked Ron "How big dose this thing get when it comes off my body?" Ron and Hermione looked at each other and answered Harry's question "It's only as big as what the tattoo of it is, but it can fly and do quite a lot of damage to anyone who try's to harm you… Harry do you even know who it is that you love?" Hermione asked.**

"**No" mumbled the very unhappy boy, suddenly thinking of something Harry asked hopefully "If it's the animagus of the one who I love, will it react when I'm in the presence of the one who gave it to me?"**

"**No Harry, unfortunately there has never been a case of a love stone reacting around the giver, that's why a lot of people buy them, for the privacy they give, it's kind of like an anonymous love letter, the person who gives the stone can find out if the other loves them back or not with out embarrassing themselves. If they do love each other the love stone animagus will stay, but if they separated and didn't love one another the image would disappear." Hermione said sadly at the crest fallen look on Harry's face, feeling very sad and sorry for herself as well.**

**Harry started to walk back towards the common room with Hermione tugging on his arm trying to keep him inside the bathroom and whispering something in Harry's ear, when Ron said loudly "Don't worry 'Arry, no-one will find out about your love stone animagus, right Hermione?" **

"**Ron you **_**idiot**_**!! You just **_**told**_** everyone!! **_**Not**_** that they can't see it for themselves!" Hermione whispered furiously at both of them, Ron and Harry both looked around and for the first time noticed that everyone was looking at them. More specifically they where looking at Harry, who had forgotten to put his shirt back on and was walking through the corridors half dressed. Turning bright red Harry quickly put his shirt back on while running back to the Griffindor common rooms, where upon arrival everyone was already leaving to go to their next classes, which meant that everyone at Hogwarts would soon know about the small white tiger with black wings that rested on his chest right where his heart was.**

**Harry's next class was Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, so he hurried to get there on time without anyone noticing him. As Harry approached Ron and Hermione he had to pass by Draco, when Harry was a few feet away still his Falger that had been sleeping fitfully up until now started to move restlessly. "Why Potter, I didn't know you liked me enough to start purring!" he heard Malfoy say quietly as Harry drew in line with him. "Sod-off Malfoy" was the only response Draco received, as Harry continued by, rubbing his chest and trying to get the little Falger to settle down again.**

**Through out class every time Draco got a few feet away from Harry his love stone animagus started to purr and move about, circling his heart and sometimes even crawling up onto his shoulder near his neck and peeking it's head out of the robes collar to look around and purr even louder into Harry's ear when it spotted Draco.**

**By lunchtime every one was talking about Harry's secret love and how cute his animagus tattoo was - this of cause included the teachers. As Harry sat eating with his head bent low Hedwig landed on the edge of his plate and picked up a thin slice of chicken that Harry pushed towards her. Taking the proffered leg and untying the letter, newspaper, and Quidditch Monthly magazine, Harry popped another slice of potato into his mouth and opened the letter. Stopping mid-bite Harry grabbed Ron and Hermione's attention then showed them the letter, while they read Harry found a small ring made up by a silver snake entwining with a golden one studded with small green and red stones in the envelop.**

**Showing Hermione the ring while Ron still read, neither of them noticed a tall Slytherin girl stop behind them "Oh, how sweet you're proposing to the mudblood in front of the entire school! HEY EVERY ONE, THE MUDBLOODS MARRYING POTTER!" Pansy shouted out causing every one to look their way, and Ron to say "'Arry? You didn't tell me! Why didn't you tell me?" in a small hurt voice.**

"**But Ron, I'm not! The ring came with that letter!" Harry swore to Ron.**

**After a week of Harry's Falger purring in his ear every time Draco Malfoy was near and "Potter and Granger sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G. first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Potter with the baby carriage" from the Slytherin and Ravenclaw houses, Professors all over the school started to take 30 house points from anyone they caught. Harry asked "'Mione… you said that love stone animagus tattoo's don't react to other people unless they are a threat to me remember?"**

"**Yes Harry that's right, why what's wrong?" Hermione replied with her noise still stuck in her textbook.**

"**Well, my animagus tattoo… it reacts every time one particular person comes near me. But it PURRS of all things…" Harry trailed off not understanding why it only ever done this around one tall, slim blonde-haired boy.**

"**Hmm, I'm sorry Harry. But I still haven't been able to find anything more about love stones…maybe we should ask Hagrid about them, they are a type of magical creature after all" Hermione suggested, then thought to ask "Harry, who is it that your Falger reacts to?"**

**Harry was about to answer when a post-owl came crashing through the open common room window, landing ungracefully at Harry's feet. Taking the letter and reading it Harry raced upstairs to retrieve his invisibility cloak grabbed Hermione and ran outside to the whomping willow where he waved his wand and shouted "IMOBALISE!" and continued down the small tunnel that it protected.**

**Emerging into the shrieking shack, Harry ran into the arms of his godfather, ****Sirius**** Black who said, "Harry, it's so good to see you again. Unfortunately I have some bad news for you." Barely getting the words out Harry asked "What? What is it?"**

"**Harry, ****Lucius**** Malfoy… Harry what's that sticking out of your robes?" Black asked getting distracted and looking curiously at the collar of Harry's robes, looking down Harry said, "Oh, that…it's a love stone animagus, unfortunately I don't know who it's from…" Harry trailed off unhappily**

"**Well now that's easy enough to find out Harry, you just find someone at school who's animagus is exactly like that one and you've found the girl who gave it to you, Hermione I'm surprised that you didn't figure that one out!"**

"**Yes well… you were saying something about ****Lucius**** weren't you Black?" Hermione snapped back. "Oh yes, well it seems that ****Lucius**** Malfoy has been over heard making… well…arrangements for you Harry, not very nice ones either. Apparently his going to try and lure you to You-Know-Who" Black told the young wizard.**

**Heading back to school after saying good-bye to his godfather, Harry asked, "How do you suppose he'll try and do that Hermione? I wish I could stay with ****Sirius**** …"**

"**I don't know Harry, but I do know that someday we'll free Black. You just wait and see!" Hermione replied.**

**Later that night Hermione told Ron what had happened in the shrieking shack while Harry relaxed in a hot bubble bath in the prefects' private bathroom. On the ledge next to him was the silver and gold snake ring, as Harry was looking at it and wondering whom his secret love was, the two snakeheads lifted and said, "Hello Harry, why haven't you worn us yet?" Hearing the voices Harry jerked up right and looked at the ring again, sure enough the snakes where withering around each other and talking to him.**

"**Y…you can talk?" Harry asked the ring in parcel tongue, "Of cause we can talk, we are real snakes after all." Once this was said the two snakes separated and slide closer to Harry, looking up at him they asked, "You don't know what we are, do you Harry?"**

**At this he shook his head no and said, "What are you?" the snakes slithered around a small puddle of bath water and told Harry " We are the True Guardians, one for true power and one for a true bond of strength. When we sleep we make this ring, you may talk to us when ever you want even if you wear us on your finger we will wake and do our best to help you." **

**Nodding that he understood Harry thought of something and, brightening up a bit asked, "Do you know who sent you to me? Is that someone really in love with me? Who is it? Is she nice? Is it someone from Slytherin?" seeing the two small snakeheads nod in unison, Harry continued to watch the ring snakes earnestly waiting for a reply. "Yes Potter we know who it is, but we can not directly tell you all we can say is this: the one who loves you is in Slytherin, and has a heart that is locked under thick walls of iron. This person is someone who you bump heads with often. White and Black, theses two will become lovers, White and Black!" at this the two snakes wound themselves around one another hissed once more and then went back to sleep**

**Harry was just starting to dry his hair as he walked into the Griffindor common room, where Hermione spotted the ring on his finger. Wispering "Harry, do you really think it's wise to wear that thing right now? After what ****Sirius**** told us?" as she approached him with a worried look on her face, to this Harry just shrugged and told her that he was going to bed now.**

**Once the curtains around his bed were shut the little silver snake lifted it's head and said "Harry, the one who loves you, wants you to go into the potions lab this time, three days from now" then settled its head down next to the golden ones face and fell asleep again.**

**All the next day Harry was looking for blonde haired Slytherin girls and asking everyone he trusted weather-or not they knew if the girls had a Falger animagus amongst them.**

**Three days had passed and Harry was waiting in the potions lab under his invisibility cloak watching for the girl who had sent the love stone and guardian ring to arrive.**

**Half an hour later the door slowly opened and in walked Draco Malfoy and his father, Draco walked over to the desk Harry always sat at and seeing that the room was empty let out a small silent sigh. **

"**Draco, if you truly wish to become a servant of the Dark Lord, then this is your chance! I need you to get Harry Potter to follow you out into the middle of the black forest; there you will find a large cave. You **_**must**_** get Potter into it so the Dark Lord has a chance! And it **_**must**_** be done before the end of next month " ****Lucius**** spoke softly but underneath, a tone of anger towards his son showed, for Draco had not turned around at all since walking into the room and was looking directly at the spot where Harry was standing. **

**Not knowing that Harry was there, Draco had been letting his emotions show on his face while his back was turned towards his father and as ****Lucius**** spoke, he stood stroking Harry's desk like it was a lost lover, soft and gentle.**

**With a small 'POP' ****Lucius**** disappeared leaving the two boys alone. Draco, still thinking that he was alone heaved a sigh and sat in Harry's chair, still gently stroking the desk Draco whispered vehemently and in a pained voice "I don't want anything to do with the Dark Lord. Father, I **_**love**_** him! …Dam it! But I have to…. no…**_**No**_** I won't put the person I love in danger like that, I can't" at this Draco slammed his fist down and stood up. Noticing the time and realizing that it was past the allotted hour for Harry to meet him there, Draco marched out and headed up to the Gryffindor tower with Harry quietly trailing behind in a daze.**

**At the stairs Harry raced up in front of Draco to the Fat Lady where she slept and whispered in her ear "Orange Apples" then slid into the common room and sat in front of the fire.**

**Taking his cloak off and surprising Ron, Harry stared into the roaring fire waiting tensely for the portrait to ask for him and ignoring Ron's questions. Sure enough a few minutes later the Fat Lady said from another portrait quite grumpily "Harry, there's a nasty Slytherin outside wanting to talk to you! Said something about dragons or something, stupid boy woke me up!"**

**Ron jumped up at this information and ran to get the other boys in their year to come down incase they had to defend their dorm rooms.**

**Swinging the Fat Lady's portrait open, Harry saw Draco standing alone in front of him looking extremely uncomfortable. Ron who was directly behind Harry demanded "What do you want Malfoy?" and aimed his wand at the blonde Slytherin.**

CONTINUED… 

10


	2. Chapter 2

Surprises, Secrets & Love 

**Written by:** Foosa

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters in any way or form.

**Chapter 2:**

"**I need to talk to Potter. Alone" Draco sneered back; Harry who only just stopped Ron and Hermione from pushing out into the hallway and attacking Draco, walked calmly towards the blonde haired boy, told his friends to wait for him and then said "Malfoy… please… follow me and I will hear you out." **

**Then turning he walked away towards the Gryffindor Prefect lounge where he found Moaning Myrtle gliding back and forth between it and the adjoined bathroom, Harry politely asked "Myrtle can you please leave us be? I promise that we won't take up to much time in here."**

**When she left, diving into a toilet and moaning about being kicked out of one of her bathrooms Harry looked at Draco expectedly and waited to hear what the other boy had to say.**

"**Harry, I know we have never gotten along before but please, you have to believe me when I tell you about a plan that the Dark Lord has made for you." Draco rushed to get all of the words out before Harry could turn around and walk away without hearing everything he had to say, and so continued "Harry, he wants me to get you into the black forest and into some cave so that he can kill you!"**

**When the pause in conversation started to get uncomfortable Harry asked, "What did you mean when you said that your not going to put the person you love in danger?"**

**At Draco's shocked expression Harry continued to talk.**

"**I was in the potions room, I heard everything that went on between you and your father…and everything after he left. I saw the look on your face as he was talking to you, I saw and heard everything Malfoy."**

"**Oh…but… the lab was empty…um… so… then you knew… about the… whole plan?" Draco mumbled under his breath**

"**Yes… and about you… um…" Harry said haltingly**

"**Loving you? Yeah, I've loved you for a long time Harry, I just never realized it until lately." Draco said shyly (which was a very new experience for him)**

"**Oh… right so you're… that…" Harry started to say when all of a sudden Draco's lips upon his own cut him off from saying anything more. **

**After a few seconds of lips fighting his own Draco felt Harry surrender and melt into the kiss, then actually start fighting for the right to explore Draco's mouth.**

**Opening his lips to let Harry's tongue inside, Draco let slip a moan of pleasure as Harry started to scrape his fingers firmly down his back. At the sensation of Harry's hips pressing into his own, Draco tightened his embrace on Harry and deepened the kiss.**

**Pushing Harry's robes off his shoulders Draco moaned helplessly as he felt all the wonderful contours of the chest and shoulders under his hands, shortly following the robe was Harry's shirt, Draco marveled at the sight of Harry's half naked body then lightly touched the animagus tattoo that had moved from Harry's shoulder back down over his heart and whispered to Harry; "You know I really do love you. I've never been so happy" then lightly kissed the tattoo.**

"**I… I want… mmm… your skin on mine" Harry mumbled against Draco's lips while fumbling with his clothing, so helping to undress himself Draco gently pushed Harry down onto the closest lounge and followed him laying half on top of the boy-who-lived.**

**Harry wriggled until Draco chuckled and moved on top of him properly and said; "Is this what you were wanting?" at this Harry blushed and proceeded to thrust his hips into Draco's pelvis causing them both to moan in pleasure.**

**Fumbling with belts and zippers they helped to relieve each other from pants and boxers, taking in the sight of each others naked forms, both boys were amazed at what they saw. Harry had never seen such a strong slender and utterly sexy body before; Draco had never before seen such a god-like body in his life and fell if possible even more in love with Harry. At this thought Draco was terrified of what was surely to come next, but only for a second! Seeing the beginnings of apprehension on Harry's face, Draco smiled sweetly and kissed him gently on the mouth. Slowly, lightly stroking Harry's body with his fingertips and lips Draco smiled to himself as Harry inexperiencely rocked his pelvis and thrust his erect shaft directly into contact with Draco's. **

**Gently turning Harry over, positioning him on his knees with him bending over some cushions, Draco massaged his shoulders and back placing small kisses where his own hands were making a path, for Harry had tensed up. When Harry was completely relaxed again Draco wrapped his arms around him, gave Harry a passionate kiss to distract him and then unable to hold back anymore, thrusting his pelvis into Harry's backside and pushing in as far as he could get.**

**Once again feeling Harry tense up, Draco held himself still and started to massage Harry's back again. "No… Draco. I don't think…" Harry started to say then stopped when Draco started gently rocking his hips, moving slowly in and out of Harry and letting slip a half strangled moan.**

**Hearing this Harry started to move with his lover experimentally, when he did Draco growled and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, his hand gently held onto Harry's member and started to softly massage it as well. When it was hard as rock in Draco's hand, he slid his fingers around it in a gentle grip, then started to move his hand up and down Harry's throbbing shaft. Harry rewarded Draco with a gasping moan and loosing all control himself, Draco speed up his thrusting until all of a sudden a loud cry of "Harry!" was ripped from his throat and he exploded inside of Harry in pure ecstasy.**

**Once he was finished Draco flipped Harry over onto his back, tenderly kissed his mouth and then trailed small hot kisses down to Harry's groin. Taking Harry completely into his mouth Draco gently sucked once and then slid the tip of his tongue firmly up Harry's shaft to lick the beads of moisture there into his mouth, then took Harry back into his mouth again.**

**While he sucked Draco twirled his tongue around Harry, and felt his lovers' hands in his hair and Harry's hips started to thrust faster and faster, then almost loud enough to wake the entire castle Harry came forcefully in his lovers' mouth with a cry of pure happiness. Whimpering when Draco gently sucked the last of his spent passion into his mouth Harry closed his eyes and felt Draco crawl onto the lounge next to him.**

**Wrapping their arms around each other and kissing once more, they laid there, letting the air cool their bodies while getting their breath back and dozing every now and again.**

**Harry awoke to the sight of Draco's loving face leaning half over top of him and a completely naked body pressed up next to his own.**

"**You know Harry, you make the cutes little noises when you sleep" Draco whispered just before kissing Harry forcefully, coming up for air both boys kept a-hold of the other until Harry got his senses back and shoved Draco away, not completely understanding what had just happened Harry raced into the prefect bathroom and had a long hot shower wondering what exactly had gotten into him.**

**Walking back out into the lounge with a towel wrapped around his waist, Harry started to pace back and forth all the while trying not to look at Draco . When he was calm enough to look Draco in the face Harry raised his eyes, unfortunately his gaze slid up a pair of very naked well-toned legs and caught on a very aroused body part making Harry's breathing hitch and then fasten.**

"**Harry, you don't have to blush… not after what we were just doing" Draco drawled sounding very happy indeed still laying down on the lounge completely naked. **

"**What did you do to me Malfoy? What ever spell it was that you cast on me, you have to undo it now!" Harry rushed out, franticly trying to keep his hands off of the other boy and not knowing what to do.**

"**Harry, I didn't cast any spells or give you any potions… you should know that already, otherwise my love stone animagus wouldn't be on your body and purring so bloody loudly that someone out in the hallway could hear it!" Draco pronounced somewhat annoyed that Harry didn't believe him after everything that had just happened.**

**Turning around and walking halfway towards the bathroom door again, Harry raised his left hand and whispered to his ring "Can you please tell me who sent you to me?"**

**Lifting their small heads the two snakes replied, "Yes, you are with him. Draco Malfoy!" **

**Then proceeded to hiss in what could only have been described as snake giggles, while Harry stood confused and uncomprehending of how he could love Draco like this with out ever knowing about it.**

"**Harry… Are you alright?" Malfoy asked as he walked up behind him and proceeded to slowly wrap his arms around Harry's chest in a loving embrace, turning around and wrapping his arms around Draco, Harry kissed him so forcefully that the Slytherin boy didn't know what had hit him and when Harry finished the kiss Draco suggested laughingly that maybe they should move into the bathroom. **

**The next day Ron and Hermione kept a close eye on Harry, having noticing very early in the morning that he was acting strange. As the day went on they became more and more concerned for their friend, so dragging Harry into Myrtles bathroom they asked what was wrong. "Nothing. I… I just… well I found out who I'm in love with, and it's… well, complicated" was all Harry would say on the matter even though that meant spending the rest of the day with Ron who insistently asked who it was even through classes, which inevitably meant that they lost house points.**

**By dinner time everyone had heard about Harry finding out who his love stone was from, Hufflepuff had actually started a pool on who it most likely was, first year students from Ravenclaw had one for when they'd most likely start going out and of cause everyone was wondering when it'd all be out in the open.**

**As the days went by Harry was well aware of the fact that it was getting harder and harder for him to stay away from Malfoy especially seeing as how they had almost every class together, as well as it getting closer to the end of the month when Draco's father wanted his son to put their plan into action.**

**One week before the end of the month Professor Mc Gonigal asked Harry to go to Professor Dumbledore's office and await his arrival.**

**It didn't take long for Albus Dumbledore to arrive, and when he did say, "Harry, I have heard about your love stone animagus, and I of cause know whom it is. Now as confusing as this must be for you I have some bad news. It seems that Draco Malfoy was out in the corridors last night instead of his bedroom, Harry… Draco is missing from Hogwarts. Do you have any idea where he could be?" **

**With out thinking Harry whipped out his marauders map, tapped it once with his wand and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good". Looking frantically over the map Harry was unaware of Dumbledore's grinning face until he looked up and said, "Draco's not in the castle… why are you smiling?", then returned to looking for Draco on the map.**

"**I might have known that you'd inherit your fathers map as well as his cloak Harry!" Dumbledore replied as he watched Harry's face, seeing it fall Dumbledore asked "What is it my boy?"**

"**Draco… Draco's in the middle of the black forest!" Harry told his headmaster feeling as though he was going to be sick.**

**Dumbledore gathered up his most trusted teachers along with the student D.A. group and rushed out to the edge of the forest where they were met by Hagrid and some Centaurs.**

**Looking around Dumbledore couldn't see Harry and just as he was about to call out his name a large black tiger with white stripes and pitch black wings, a shiny silver and gold bracelet around it's left front ankle speed towards him then leapt over his head and toke flight with a mighty roar of rage. **

**Looking at the marauders map that Harry and given to him to help locate the teachers, Dumbledore saw Harry's name next to a trail of paw-prints. Yelling to everyone to get ready, he charged into the forest with the large group right behind him and rushed after Harry hoping that they wouldn't be to late.**

**Landing quietly some distance away from the cave Harry folded his wings, unsheathed his claws, and growled softly. Crouching low to the ground Harry stalked towards the place where Voldemort was meant to be waiting for him. Stopping to smell for anything dangerous every now and again Harry listened intently trying to hear Malfoy, but all he got was the slight sound of his own paws moving through the leaf litter, the far off noise from the large group he'd left behind, and Draco's sent of shock and fear.**

**When Harry was only three meters away he heard a very angry roar come from way inside the dark cave, moving quickly inside and staying in the shadows, Harry made his way through natural corridors until he suddenly realized that he was no longer in a cave at all but was instead in a darkly light flagstone hallway.**

**Pausing to smell the air again Harry realized that he was now in someone's house, so being extra careful he left almost invisible marks for the others who followed him and continued to creep up stairs and down corridors until Draco's scent became so strong Harry found himself nose to nose with another Falger. Thinking that it was one of Voldemort's Deatheaters, Harry bared his teeth and raised his fur until his tail looked like a bottlebrush, then when the white Falger laid down and rolled over to expose his stomach, Harry realized that it was Draco.**

**The two Falgers', one white the other black, rubbed noses and lightly nipped at the others flank.**

**Down the hallway some distance off was a loud crash as something was knocked to the ground and smashed. Jumping up the two Falgers ran back the way Harry had marked trying to escape without a fight. Turning a corner and skidding to a halt the two Falgers hid in the darkest shadows that they could find as a large group of Deatheaters started to walk towards them, being forced to turn around and head deeper into the house Harry and Draco ran into more servants of the Dark Lord.**

**Having no choice the two ran down a side hallway leading to downward spieling stairs. Leaving more barely visible marks for the others the two boys' headed down and ended up in an underground chamber almost the size of the Great Hall back at Hogwarts.**

**Crouching so low that their stomachs touched the ground the two Falgers crept into a corner and waited to see if anyone followed them.**

"**Ah… Harry Potter. I see you have found me at long last. And my what an interesting animagus you have." A voice like sandpaper on Harry's nerves said startling them into standing up. Lights flared up so brightly the two boys had to duck their heads briefly, and there standing a distance away was the Dark Lord himself with ****Lucius**** Malfoy, Peter Pettingrew, Crabb, Goyle and a few other faithful servants smirking at the two creatures.**

**Next to him Harry felt Draco shiver and realized that the faint scent on Draco was from his own father, at that Harry growled loudly. Hearing this from Harry, Voldemort said, "Yes Harry, ****Lucius**** was sent to bring his son here to me when I found out about your… hm… little secret"**

**Harry advanced forward slightly so he was in front of Draco and growled once more, watching this, Voldemort sent some of his lesser Deatheaters to block Harry's path.**

**Swinging his ears back Harry heard Dumbledore's' group rushing down the stairs and a minute later they were all there in the chamber surrounding the two boys.**

**After that Harry and Draco couldn't remember much only how many throats were torn out by their teeth and claws, then a few days later waking up in the hospital wing back at school transformed into people again**

**The following day after they woke up, Madame Pomfrey told the boys that they could leave, Dumbledore was waiting for them and said; "Everyone knows what happened the other day except for you two. Please come with me to my office." Then turned and walked away.**

**When everyone was settled into chairs Dumbledore told the boys everything that had happened in the previous days; "After the fight broke out and you boys killed a number of people, you were both knocked out by stray spells. When the fighting had stopped we discovered that Voldemort was gone along with a number of faithful servants. Unfortunately Draco, I'm sorry to say that your father was killed in the battle."**

**Draco was stunned speechless until Harry's hand gently squeezed his own, where upon Draco said; "I'm not sorry, he may have been my father, but he was never family."**

**At this Dumbledore nodded his head slightly and continued, "Because your father died, you Draco now inherit everything from the Malfoy name. Now Harry, I have news for you to… well actually a surprise. It's awaiting you in the main foyer. Please both of you follow me down."**

**The two boys where talking and glancing lovingly at each other as they walked behind Dumbledore, until they where standing at the top of the entrance stairs. Looking down Harry couldn't believe his eyes; there standing in bright daylight was his godfather with a huge smile on his face. Racing down the steps Harry skidded to a stop in front of ****Sirius**** Black and demanded, "What are you doing? The Aurors will catch you if you stay standing here!"**

**Seeing the smile get bigger and hearing a chuckle Harry repeated what he had said thinking that maybe his godfather had finally lost it, all he got though was a wink as Black said "Oh yes, well it seems that Peter Pettingrew has been captured by Aurors and has admitted everything to the council! I'm free Harry and it's all because of you!" Black chuckled again as his picked Harry up and spun him around. Then putting Harry down Black said "Draco… I hear you and my godson Harry are an item now?" seeing Draco nod and Harry blush in response Black continued; "Well then, come here, I want to hug the boy who saved my godson, helped to set me free, and who has also made Harry very **_**very**_** happy by the looks of things!"**

**At that Draco walked over to Black, not really knowing what to expect from the man.**

**As Black had said though he just picked Draco up in a bear hug set him back on the ground and told them to follow him.**

**The three of them walked along a side corridor that previously hadn't been there, with the whole school following behind and stopped in front a door that also hadn't been there just a few days ago. Opening the door Black asked; "Well, what do you think?"**

**Inside was a room filled with plants, instead of carpet was grass and the roof reflected the sky. As Harry and Draco walked through the room they noticed what looked to be weeds in clumps around the place, Dumbledore whispered to them in a mischievous tone; "It's cat nip… for your inner kittens!"**

**Spotting a large double door hidden between two huge trees Harry grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him over, pushing the doors open Harry and Draco gasped, there inside was a huge sitting room, and off that was a larger bedroom.**

**In the corner of this room was all of Draco and Harry's possessions, looking at Dumbledore, Draco asked "But we're not allowed to do this are we sir?"**

"**Well, the two of you are married now, so I don't see why not!" was the reply.**

"**Married? What do you mean married?" Harry asked in a squeaky high-pitched voice that very much resembled Ron.**

"**Well you are both Falgers in animagus form, Harry you have Draco's love stone animagus tattoo as well as his Guardian Ring. That ring guards true power and a true bond of strength, as I'm sure it has informed you Harry. That means a true bond of love and trust to each other. If you didn't feel this way about each other the ring would never have let you wear it Harry and in so letting you wear it, the guardian ring becomes a wedding bond ring." Dumbledore explained with a happy (and some-what proud) smile.**

"**Draco you are welcome anytime in my home. Harry please don't forget to visit ok?"**

**Sirius**** Black told them just before he got on Buckbeak and flew away, chuckling as Draco pashed Harry in front of the entire school and making the girls giggle with delight.**

**Looking back as he flew away, ****Sirius**** watched with a happy smile on his face as his god-son wrapped his arms around his new husband in a fierce hug then pick him up and carried Draco into their private dorm-room, causing all of the girls to squeal in un-abashed delight, and the boys to make comments about the whole thing being so undeniably gay and hoping that it wasn't contagious.**

FIN.

10


	3. Chapter 3

Surprises, Secrets & Love 

**Written by:** Foosa

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters in any way or form.

**Chapter3:**

_**The following day after they woke up, Madame Pomfrey told the boys that they could leave, Dumbledore was waiting for them and said; "Everyone knows what happened the other day except for you two. Please come with me to my office." Then turned and walked away.**_

_**When everyone was settled into chairs Dumbledore told the boys everything that had happened in the previous days; "After the fight broke out and you boys killed a number of people, you were both knocked out by stray spells. When the fighting had stopped we discovered that Voldemort was gone along with a number of faithful servants. Unfortunately Draco, I'm sorry to say that your father was killed in the battle."**_

_**Draco was stunned speechless until Harry's hand gently squeezed his own, where upon Draco said; "I'm not sorry, he may have been my father, but he was never family."**_

_**At this Dumbledore nodded his head slightly and continued, "Because your father died, you Draco now inherit everything from the Malfoy name. Now Harry, I have news for you to… well actually a surprise. It's awaiting you in the main foyer. Please both of you follow me down."**_

_**The two boys where talking and glancing lovingly at each other as they walked behind Dumbledore, until they where standing at the top of the entrance stairs. Looking down Harry couldn't believe his eyes; there standing in bright daylight was his godfather with a huge smile on his face. Racing down the steps Harry skidded to a stop in front of **__**Sirius**__** Black and demanded, "What are you doing? The Aurors will catch you if you stay standing here!"**_

_**Seeing the smile get bigger and hearing a chuckle Harry repeated what he had said thinking that maybe his godfather had finally lost it, all he got though was a wink as Black said "Oh yes, well it seems that Peter Pettingrew has been captured by Aurors and has admitted everything to the council! I'm free Harry and it's all because of you!" Black chuckled again as his picked Harry up and spun him around. Then putting Harry down Black said "Draco… I hear you and my godson Harry are an item now?" seeing Draco nod and Harry blush in response Black continued; "Well then, come here, I want to hug the boy who saved my godson, helped to set me free, and who has also made Harry very very happy by the looks of things!"**_

_**At that Draco walked over to Black, not really knowing what to expect from the man.**_

_**As Black had said though he just picked Draco up in a bear hug set him back on the ground and told them to follow him.**_

_**The three of them walked along a side corridor that previously hadn't been there, with the whole school following behind and stopped in front a door that also hadn't been there just a few days ago. Opening the door Black asked; "Well, what do you think?"**_

_**Inside was a room filled with plants, instead of carpet was grass and the roof reflected the sky. As Harry and Draco walked through the room they noticed what looked to be weeds in clumps around the place, Dumbledore whispered to them in a mischievous tone; "It's cat nip… for your inner kittens!"**_

_**Spotting a large double door hidden between two huge trees Harry grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him over, pushing the doors open Harry and Draco gasped, there inside was a huge sitting room, and off that was a larger bedroom.**_

_**In the corner of this room was all of Draco and Harry's possessions, looking at Dumbledore, Draco asked "But we're not allowed to do this are we sir?"**_

"_**Well, the two of you are married now, so I don't see why not!" was the reply.**_

"_**Married? What do you mean married?" Harry asked in a squeaky high-pitched voice that very much resembled Ron.**_

"_**Well you are both Falgers in animagus form, Harry you have Draco's love stone animagus tattoo as well as his Guardian Ring. That ring guards true power and a true bond of strength, as I'm sure it has informed you Harry. That means a true bond of love and trust to each other. If you didn't feel this way about each other the ring would never have let you wear it Harry and in so letting you wear it, the guardian ring becomes a wedding bond ring." Dumbledore explained with a happy (and some-what proud) smile.**_

"_**Draco you are welcome anytime in my home. Harry please don't forget to visit ok?"**_

_**Sirius**__** Black told them just before he got on Buckbeak and flew away, chuckling as Draco pashed Harry in front of the entire school and making the girls giggle with delight.**_

_**Looking back as he flew away, **__**Sirius**__** watched with a happy smile on his face as his god-son wrapped his arms around his new husband in a fierce hug then pick him up and carried Draco into their private dorm-room, causing all of the girls to squeal in un-abashed delight, and the boys to make comments about the whole thing being so undeniably gay and hoping that it wasn't contagious.**_

**Two months later:**

**Harry was sitting outside under the shade of a huge tree reading a Transfiguration text book with Draco resting against his chest, half sitting in Harry's lap with his eyes closed remembering everything that had happened after Dumbledore had told him that his father was dead, when a group of first year students walked by all gawking and whispering. Noticing that Harry had physically tensed up Draco opened his eyes and saw that the group had stopped in front of the married couple and were staring quite openly and very rudely. Harry leaned forward slightly and whispered; "Draco, I don't know what your thinking – and I'm sure it involves Crabb and Goyle here - but DON'T their only first years!" indicating Draco's permanent bodyguards behind them with a slight shrug of a shoulder.**

**At this Draco just smiled and turned his head, put his arms around his husbands neck and snogged Harry quite scandalously in front of the group making them all blush and move on.**

"**You know you didn't have to do that, Hermione and I could've got rid of 'em for you 'Arry, Draco, seeing as you obviously didn't want Crabb and Goyle too" Ron Weasley told them as he and his new girlfriend walked up arm in arm next to them and sat down.**

"**Who said I done it to get rid of them pesky little rats? I done it 'cause Harry's my husband and I wanted to" Draco drawled lazily at Ron, who was still getting use to seeing his best friend pashing the Slytherin who had been their enemy just a few short months ago.**

"**Harry, how's your studying going?" Hermione asked as soon as Draco had finished talking.**

"'**Mione, you're gonna make his head explode!" Ron blurted out and seeing Hermione's unimpressed look gave her a long kiss trying to get out of the bad books with her.**

"**Ronald Weasley! Not out here!" Hermione said embarrassed and sounding a little bit like Ron's mother Molly when he was in trouble.**

"**Why? These two have been doin all sorts of things out in public and not just snoggin' either, so why can't I kiss you?" Ron whined hoping to look so pathetic that Hermione would cave in and kiss him just once more.**

**Knowing Ron as well as she did, Hermione dragged it out a bit longer making Ron think that he was really in for it, and so flicking her hair over one shoulder said "Well then, don't expect any help from ME with YOU'R studies!" and made to get up.**

**Harry and Draco who had seen her face while she was talking, where trying very hard not to laugh at their red haired friend, who was now tugging on Hermione's sleeve groveling like there was no tomorrow, and generally making a fool of himself.**

**Feeling sorry and slightly guilty for making Ron so upset Hermione sat on his lap and kissed him like Draco had done to Harry just a few minutes ago.**

**Looking very proud of him-self Ron said; "Harry, when are you two going to go on a honeymoon? And have you decided on where you're going to live in the summer holidays?"**

"**Yeah, Ron and I'd really like to visit you both" Hermione added, her and Ron's cheeks going slightly pink at the thought.**

**Looking at each other Harry and Draco smiled knowing very well what the couple was thinking of. **

"**Yes actually we have. From now on we'll be living at Draco's family home. BUT we're going to visit my muggle family at the beginning of this summer break, as much as I hate them Aunt Petunia is my mother's sister" Harry said.**

**Wiggling excitedly on Harry's lap as a sudden thought popped into his head, and grabbing hold of Hermione's hands Draco said, "Once we get settled in, Harry said that we can have a HUGE party to celebrate! You two are invited of cause, that's a given! But Hermione, I was wondering if you could help me set it up… after all you know Harry… his no good at organizing things like this at all!" Harry could have sworn he heard Hermione mutter something that sounded like "typical male!" under her breath.**

**Hermione and Draco became submerged in talk of decorations and food, and so didn't hear Ron mutter "Well… we know who's wearing the pants in your relationship, don't we Harry?"**

"**Yeah, and I know who wears the pants in your relationship!" Harry said with a cheeky smirk on his face and just as Ron was about to say something to that, there was a flutter of snow-white wings.**

**Hedwig sat on a low branch preening her wing feathers as she waited for Draco to untie the letter from around her leg, once free Hedwig bent her legs and pushed herself up into the blue sky and disappeared from sight.**

**Settling himself back into Harry's lap, Draco finally noticed that something was wrong with Harry. "Love, what's wrong? You're all tense and peaky! Oh my god, I'm taking you up to see Madame Pomfrey at once!" Draco exclaimed causing Harry's face to turn bright red and Hermione, Ron, Crabb and Goyle all to jump up trying to help out however they could.**

**Grabbing Draco around his waist Harry held him tight to his chest preventing Draco from standing up and said softly; "This is something that Madame Pomfrey can NOT fix dear," and letting his voice drop lower so only Draco could hear Harry said; "You are the one who made me horny by rubbing your tight sexy little**** arse**** all over my groin, so you my dearest, can help me get rid of this… **_**big**_** problem!"**

"**What's the matter with him?" Ron squeaked out.**

"**Harry, you look like you have a**** fever****! Maybe we should take you to Madame Pomfrey after all…" Hermione added, then seeing the wicked expressions on the pair's faces she blushed, gasped a little "OH" and sat back down.**

"**Oh my god, it's catching! Hermione? Hermione, can you hear me?" Ron all but shouted in his panic.**

"**It's ok Ron, Hermione and Harry are both fine." Draco chuckled happily at the expression on Ron's face, still loving any chance to pick on Ron unceremoniously whenever he could.**

"**Well… we'd better go… get some more books to study" Harry said while looking at Draco slyly and quickly pulling his robs shut as he stood up.**

"**Blih-me! It must be a terrible fever for Harry to get more books to study!" Ron said causing Hermione to giggle uncontrollably in his arms and almost falling over on her side, once she had calmed down enough to speak she told Ron what they were more then likely going to do, making Ron go so red he looked like a ripe tomato.**

**The two boys ran hand in hand through the front door of their dorm-room and into the private garden that Dumbledore had given to them. Harry led the way over to the small lake and pushed Draco down onto the grass lying on top of him. Draco kissed his lover at the base of his neck extracting a moan from Harry; the two boys undressed each other without breaking eye contact. **

"**God I love you so much Harry" Draco whispered running his hands over Harry's bare chest and blushing happily at the fact that he could now say it any time he wanted to.**

"**I love you too, and your all mine as long as we both live!" Harry said, fiercely protective of his new love.**

"**Take me Harry, I want you inside me right now!" Draco begged, though he really didn't mind if his lover decided to take his time as he often was want to do.**

**Harry how ever was so hard with desire that just hearing Draco utter those words put him over the edge, so lifting Draco's legs up over his shoulders and bringing his lovers groin to his mouth, Harry sucked long and hard as he inserted two fingers into Draco.**

**Knowing that Draco was well and truly ready now, Harry lowered Draco's pelvis, wrapped his lovers legs around his waist and thrusted inside Draco's tight arse, moaning in unabashed pleasure both boys held still for a second, savoring the sensation.**

**Harry held Draco's thick long pulsing shaft in his right hand and helped support Draco's hips with his left, slowly sliding himself out inch by tortures inch Harry left only the very tip of his shaft inside his lover while at the same time mimicking the action with his right hand.**

**Hearing Draco whimper, Harry grind wickedly and as slowly as he had moved outwards he slid ever so slowly back into Draco's hot loving body, "DAM IT! Harry stop torturing me and shag the hell out of me RIGHT NOW!" Draco practically yelled at his husband.**

**Chuckling at his lovers' tone of voice Harry obliged and speed up his thrusting to the point where he started to worry about hurting Draco. Seeing Harry's face Draco panted; "If you… slow… down, I'm… going… to kill… you! OOHHHH! YESSSSS!"**

**Harry was set to combust then and there, but held himself as long as he could until he felt Draco tense. As one they screamed out each other's name: "DRACO!" "HARRY!" and exploded in the strongest orgasms they had ever felt together. Slumping exhausted on top of Draco, Harry breathed heavily and brushed the white-blond hair out of Draco's face then kissed him tenderly and said; "Promise that you'll never leave me… I love you so much Draco that I think I'd die with out you."**

"**Me too" Draco whispered, smiling fondly at Harry, then nodded once in a silent promise and fell asleep with his head on Harry's arm.**

**When Draco awoke he found Harry gently cleaning the semen off his stomach.**

"**Harry. You are so sweet… how did I ever end up deserving you?" Draco asked truly mystified about the answer.**

**Harry smiled sweetly at his lover and kissed him with such gentle tenderness that Draco had tears in his eyes from happiness.**

**Half an hour later both boys were dressed for a game of Quidditch and Draco was finally composed enough to walk out of their private quarters after their fantastic love making, well groomed and a smirk on his face as usual, though this one said quiet obviously: "I've just had the greatest shag of my life!" to anyone who looked.**

**Harry was holding Draco's hand when they emerged, and as soon as the outer door shut behind them Crabb and Goyle took up their customary positions winging both the blonde and brunette boys.**

"**Draco? Um…don't you get just a little bit annoyed at this…all the time?" Harry asked, indicating the two big Slytherins.**

"**Hmm, what? … Oh yes sometimes…but you know better then most that they aren't exactly the most magical wand in the shop! Who else is there to look after them?" Draco replied somewhat distracted.**

"**Are you ok my love? I didn't hurt you before did I?" Harry said, grabbing onto Draco's arm and turning the hansom boy around to face him.**

"**What?.. Oh! No, no Harry you didn't hurt me. Don't worry so much my little black kitten." Came the gentle reply accompanied by a kiss that set Harry's hair on end.**

**Feeling uneasy suddenly, Harry just nodded, and continued towards the pitch holding onto Draco's hand so tightly that his knuckles went white.**

**All through the game Harry was as helpful as a box full of muggle records, because just before the game had started Harry remembered what Draco had whispered into his ear a few days ago; "Harry, I have to do something after practice and our up coming game, so don't wait around for me outside our change room ok?"**

**A fortnight after the game - which the Slytherins won because Harry wasn't concentrating on the snitch, Harry got the uneasy feeling again and wondering what was taking Draco so long in the change room after his practice, Harry stuck his head inside to find out what was going on and to his shock found that it was empty except for a very lonely looking Goyle, whom upon seeing Harry jumped up and flung himself at his leaders husband.**

"**Goyle? What's wrong? Where's Draco?" Harry gasped out as Goyle continued to squeeze all the air out of Harry's lungs while wiping at his tears.**

"**Draco said to what for Harry here… I wasn't allowed to leave until Harry came for me…told me that Harry's not allowed to go near his room!" this was said with a huge teary smile and in a very childish tone of voice from Goyle.**

**Getting that uneasy feeling again Harry asked "What room Goyle? Why?"**

"**Your room!" Goyle replied looking extremely proud of himself for being able to remember the whole message.**

"**Thanks Goyle, you done great remembering all of that" Harry told his new friend with a pat on the shoulder. Beaming from the praise Goyle asked; "Eat now? I'm hungry" with a hopeful glance towards the castle. Smiling at the simplicity of Goyle's mind Harry agreed and they both headed off for the kitchen. After Goyle was settled at the kitchen table with a plate of freshly baked choc chip cookies, Harry left him in the capable hands of Madame Cook.**

8


	4. Chapter 4

Surprises, Secrets & Love 

**Written by:** Foosa

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters in any way or form.

**Disclaimer: **The lyrics of Like a River in this story belong to Kasey Chambers.

**Chapter4:**

**Hiding behind a marble statue of a griffin Harry watched his door, disbelieving the sight of Hufflepuff's, Ravenclaw's, Slytherins, and Griffindor's leaving his private apartments, all of which were boys, mostly very hansom boys too! And there standing in the doorway was his husband yelling out "Don't forget our next meeting everyone!" with a huge satisfactory grin on his face. Harry was furious! Every single boy that left had as-cued clothing and messy hair in fact it was almost the exact look that Draco had after a make-out session!**

**Ducking into the shadows behind the statue Harry heard two boys talking and drew in a sharp breath when they said; "wow! I can't believe how great Draco is! Did you see him with all of us, oh and that little scar on the top of his right hip? His sooo kool……" **

**Understanding finally hit Harry; Draco was having an affair. To be exact Draco was having about twenty affairs and they all knew! Trying not to cry in public Harry ran up to the Gryffindor tower yelled "Peach Pies!" at the Fat Lady and continued through the empty common room, on up to Hermione's room and upon seeing that it too was thankfully empty dove onto his friends bed, magically shut the curtains and cried his heart and soul out until he fell asleep.**

**Three hours later Hermione was returning from the library where she had been studying in an always deserted, never disturbed corner that she had found the previous year.**

**Upon arriving in the common room she found all the Gryffindor students milling around and talking all at once.**

**Wondering what had happened Hermione was about ask a near-by first year, when she heard; "Yeah! Hermione's been locked up on her bed for the last hour and a half at least sobbing! Poor girl, I knew that Ron boy wasn't right for her!… Maybe we should get professor Mc Gonigal to talk to her…she's not talking to any of us!" **

"**Um… I'm right here!" Hermione yelled out over the babble of conversation, causing everyone to look her way.**

"'**Mione! How'd you get from up there to here with out any of us seeing you?" Ron asked in that high-pitched voice he gets when his surprised or scared.**

"**I've been in the library all afternoon studying, like you should have been Ron! Why do they all think I've been crying for?" Hermione asked her boyfriend.**

"**Well one of the girls that you share a room with went to get a book she had forgotten and saw that the curtains on your bed were shut, then she heard muffled sobbing! I was so worried that I had done something to upset you, 'Mione, I haven't have I?" Ron explained in that long-winded way of his which is actually kind of cute.**

"**No Ron, you haven't done anything wrong… well I think I might see who's crying in my bed!" Hermione said and with that she marched upstairs.**

**Hermione walked into the room, went over to her bed and tried to open the curtains.**

**When they didn't move a very muffled "Go away!" was emitted from the other side, Hermione got fed up at this and snapped; "No I will NOT go away! THAT is MY bed that you are crying on THANK you very much!"**

"'**Mione… is that you?" Harry mumbled hopefully.**

**Surprised to hear Harry's voice from her bed Hermione stumbled backwards two paces, then recovering from her shock gently said; "Harry? Can I come in?"**

**Harry picked up his wand and allowed the curtains to separate just enough for Hermione to slip through.**

**Once inside the privacy of her own curtained off bed, Hermione looked at her best friend.**

"**Oh! Honey, what's the matter?" Hermione asked in a soft comforting voice, when she saw Harry's red blotchy face.**

**Harry was still so upset that his friends soft kind voice set him off again and he threw himself in to Hermione's open waiting arms and sobbed out; "D-Draco…SOB! is h-having SNIFFLE an…an… WHIMPER AFFAIR!!!"**

"**WHAT! Are you sure Harry?" Hermione asked without thinking, causing poor Harry to cry even harder and longer while nodding his head in an affirmative.**

"**Right! Honey, stay here, I'll be right back ok? I'll send Ron up to sit with you alright Harry?" Hermione said, and then before Harry could utter another sob or sniffle, she marched furiously down to the common-room shouted "RON! UPSTAIRS NOW!" then, pushing past all of the shocked onlookers Hermione stormed determinately down to the main hall, pointed her wand at her throat and yelled "DRACO MALFOY! YOU GET UP TO THIS HALL RIGHT NOW!" sounding so very much alike Mrs. Weasley that even some teachers thought that Ron's mother had come to the school.**

**Hermione kept this up until the astonished blonde was standing in front of her wondering how he had gotten there, along with every other student and teacher – including Dumbledore of-cause! Draco was so terrified of Hermione's murderess expression that he froze where he stood and his mind went absolutely blank. Dumbledore, understanding that the situation must involve Harry somehow, muttered a Deafening Charm on all of the onlookers, and then pretended that he too could not hear anything when Professor Mc Gonigal touched his sleeve to get his attention.**

"**Draco, you-good-for-nothing-bloody-Slytherin-SLUG! WHAT have you done to Harry? His the BEST thing that has EVER happened to you!" Hermione ranted fabulously uncaring of the spectators around them.**

"**W-what are you talking about?" Draco asked, finally being snapped out of his terror at the mention of his lovers name.**

"**How could you treat Harry this way? His so in love with you Draco and all he gets in return is heartache! You bloody IDIOT! … IDOIT! IDOIT! IDOIT! … Why? Why are you cheating on him? Who is it? I'll kill him… I'll kill him as soon as I've gotten through with YOU!" Hermione rampaged on, stepping closer to Malfoy with each word she barely got out, almost sobbing due to her righteous anger.**

**Hermione was so furious at Malfoy, she didn't realize that she had slapped him until her hand started to sting and she heard a shocked gasp from Dumbledore.**

"**Cheating?! Hermione, I'm not! I swear! Who said that I was?" Draco told his partners best friend while rubbing his right cheek and hoping that she would tell him so that he himself could throttle the bastard for spreading such rumors!**

**Moving so fast that no one could stop her, even if they did know what she was up too, Hermione put a Truth Charm upon Draco and asked once more why he was cheating on Harry.**

"**I'm not! I'm organizing a surprise for him, I love Harry! I could never be with another, his ruined all other men for me, and not only that but my heart, body, soul and mind belong to Harry and ONLY Harry . He is my life not only for now but forever!" Draco told Hermione vehemently, and then clamped both hands over his mouth when he realized that the truth about his feelings for Harry had just popped straight out of his mouth instead of the half scathing comment that he had planned on saying.**

**Draco looked accusingly at Hermione, who in-turn blushed red and said; "I'm sorry Draco, it's a charm that I have invented… it's called a Truth Charm, so long as I leave it on you… you can not tell lies or half truths."**

"**Tell me who said that I was cheating Hermione, I want to know! I'd rather die then cause Harry any pain!" Draco all but sobbed out.**

**Knowing that everything Draco said was true, and that they were both calming down a bit now Hermione asked; "What's the surprise Draco? Please tell me" as she removed the charm. "It's a strip tease with twenty other guys!" Draco said, testing to see if the charm really was gone. Hermione was so embarrassed that she had to sit down on the closest step with a small "Oh!"**

"**It's… It's a song… I want to sing for him… in front of everyone… I've been getting help from some of the other boys… we've been practicing for almost a fortnight now, then play some muggle game um… what's it called again? Hmm, oh yeah! Soccer…who told you that I was cheating Hermione?" Malfoy said uncomfortably, sitting down next her and only just hearing her say "Harry… Harry told me that you where cheating…he… he saw all the boy's leaving"**

**At this Dumbledore dropped his own charm, raised his wand to his throat and announced to everyone: "All students and teachers, please gather in the great hall and be seated immediately!"**

**This message of cause magically made it's way to every single person at Hogwarts without fail, so both Harry and Ron heard it as well.**

**Looking at Dumbledore, Hermione and Draco saw him wink, and then to Draco he said; "I hope your ready for your song!" before he too walked into the great hall and took a seat. Soon all the students and staff members where seated and chatting, trying to figure out what had been said between Hermione and Draco as well as what was going on now.**

**Hermione had gone to get Ron and Harry, who had composed himself and meet her half way then the trio went downstairs.**

**Once in the great hall, Hermione sat Harry down right in the middle between Ron and herself in a cleared spot. Suddenly the lights died down, soft music started up and Draco was softly illuminated on stage with all the boys that Harry saw leaving his room slowly swaying in the background. Looking directly into Harry's eyes, Draco started to sing:**

**Sometimes you walk like an angel,**

**Sometimes you walk like a man,**

**Sometimes you crawl like a babe,**

**Makes me forget who I am,**

**Have you ever been held before?**

**Like honey to the bee?**

**I've never been held before, **

**Like you hold me…**

**You make me feel like a river,**

**Like a water over flow,**

**Wanna shout it out from the mountains,**

**Wanna sing it on the radio!**

**I'd sell my soul like a sinner, **

**If it means you'll never go…**

**I think the sun is finally raisin',**

**It's burnin' down because I miss you,**

**I'm gonna walk right through the fire,**

'**Cos all I wanna do is kiss you,**

**Rain falls,**

**Won't wash this away,**

**I'll build a stonewall,**

**To make you stay,**

**You make me feel like a river,**

**Like a water over flow,**

**Wanna shout it out from the mountains,**

**Wanna sing it on the radio!**

**I'd sell my soul like a sinner, **

**If it means you'll never go…**

…

**Yeah you make me feel like a river,**

**Like a water over flow,**

**Wanna shout it out from the mountains,**

**Wanna sing it on the radio!**

**I'd sell my soul like a sinner, **

**If it means you'll never go…**

**Never go…**

**Never go…**

**When the last strings of music had faded away and the last dace move finished Draco walked over to Harry and gently wiped the silent tears from Harry's eyes and said; "Happy Birthday my love… I hope you liked it"**

**That was the last emotional straw for Harry, he flung his arms out and wrapped his partner so tightly in his arms that Draco could scarcely breath, crying and trying to talk at the same time Harry whispered in Draco's ear; "I loved it sweetheart, but my birthday is in July, and I really wish that you had given it to me privately and in our room"**

**Sensing that Draco was a little hurt by this Harry moved closer to his lover so that Malfoy could feel the ridged shaft of his erection for himself with out embarrassing them both in front of the entire population of Hogwarts.**

**Dumbledore wove his hand and the hall decked itself out for a birthday celebration as Harry kissed Draco passionately. After much partying and congratulations, the two boys saw Ron and Hermione creep out of the hall looking very excited and, looking at each other they too crept off to their quarters and continued to rip each other's clothing off until they hit their king sized bed.**

**Dumbledore, who had seen both couples slink off just chuckled to himself, continued to drink his firewhisky and have a great time at Harry's party. **

**Ron held Hermione lovingly in his arms, skin to skin. Kissing her lightly on the head Ron said; "'Mione? You awake?" when she lifted her head to look at him, she completely stole his breath away. "Hermione? Um… hold on a sec!" Ron said, then dove over the edge of his bed and grabbed his pants, searching until he found what he was looking for, and then climbing back into bed and turning around to look at Hermione, Ron asked; "Hermione, will you marry me?"**

**After another bout of love making Ron smiled remembering the very loud squeal and shout of "YES RON!" as Hermione slept half on his chest, the diamond ring glinting in the moonlight on her left hand.**

"**How did you know that my birthday was near?" Harry asked quietly while the sweat on their bodies slowly cooled down and dried. Grinning happily Draco told his lover; "Remember when we were sitting under the tree and that group of first years stopped and stared at us? Well I got a reply from a letter that I sent to Black using Hedwig…when I found out that your birthday was so close I started planning this surprise as soon as I could! I wanted everyone to know that you are MY husband!"**

"**I'm so happy Draco, I can't wait till we get home! It will be the first time I've ever seen where you grew up as a child!" Harry said somewhat stunned at the thought.**

"… **I … I hope that someday… our… children will grow up there" Draco said hesitantly, uncertain of Harry's feeling about the idea of them having kids.**

"…**Draco, I'd love to have children with you…. But…well… we're both guys… we can't…" Harry said unhappily.**

**Feeling Draco's body vibrate from laughter Harry sat up and asked angrily "Why are you laughing? It's NOT funny! I WANT to have kids with YOU! Not someone else!"**

"**Oh Harry! Have you forgotten? We live in the **_**WIZARDING**_** world! We **_**CAN**_** have children, all we have to do is petition the Magical Counsel of Families!" Draco exclaimed happily and wrapping his arms around a very happy and shocked Harry, Draco pulled him back down onto the bed and started to make slow sweet love to him.**

**FIN.**

8


	5. Chapter 5

Surprises, Secrets & Love 

**Written by:** Foosa

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters in any way or form.

**Chapter 5:**

**Harry stretched out as he awoke and noticed that his husband, Draco wasn't in bed next to him… then Harry remembered: He was in his new home – The Malfoy Mansion – for the first time while on school holidays, and the evening before had been spent in front of the Magical Counsel of Families with Harry and Draco fighting for the right to have children when the year was up, and ultimately failing.**

**Sitting up slowly Harry looked around and saw a faint light coming from under the bathroom door, so getting out of bed Harry slipped on a pair of silk boxers and pushed open the door to find Draco sitting in a steaming bubble bath – crying in despair.**

"**Draco honey, it's ok. We'll make an appeal to the counsel and try again and again and again until they say yes!" Harry murmured softly into his lovers' ear as he slid his arms around Draco's bare chest and started stroking his stomach.**

"**It's ridiculous! '**_**You're in to much danger Mr. Potter, we can not in good conscious allow you and Mr. Malfoy to have children at this time!' **_**What's that suppose to mean? The old geezers!" Draco all but spat out in his distress.**

"**The counsel said that love, because Voldemort is still after me… and that is why my love, I plan on defeating him once and for all… all I want is a happy quiet life with you, starting **_**VERY**_** soon." Replied Harry who then kissed Draco, stood up and walked out of the bathroom waving his wand with a silent spell to dress himself, then promptly left the house leaving Draco stunned and wondering what Harry was planning while the bath water cooled.**

**Ten pm! Draco paced in the entry hall again after looking at the clock on the fireplace mantle for 800****th**** time that day. Draco had decided to stay at the mansion so that he could welcome Harry home when he got back, but Draco hadn't heard anything from his partner and hours before he had sent just about all the Malfoy-Potter house elf's out to find him… but as of yet, not one single elf could find him!**

**Around lunchtime Draco had gotten so worried that he had gone up stairs to pack their trunks so that they would be ready for going back to school. This would be their last year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and to Draco this was a wonderfully scary thought! Trying to distract himself Draco transfigured a loveseat, and lounging on it he thought about the first time he had ever seen Harry Potter:**

_**It was the first day of school and Mc Gonigal had been talking to all of them, the new students… then suddenly Draco's eyes were drawn to a dark haired, skinny boy with glasses.**_** Looking back to that time Draco realized that his fascination with the Boy-Who-Lived was very deep and instantaneous… love at first sight! Smiling to himself, Draco reminisced about how nervous he had been at just the thought of approaching Harry, then how confusingly hurt and unhappy he had been when Harry didn't want to be his friend!**

"**All I ever wanted was for you to notice me and give me some attention" Draco thought to himself as he replayed in his head all of the times that he had picked on and provoked Harry, Draco's smile widened when he remembered one particular time that he had provoked Harry, the memories causing him to chuckle.**

**Eventually Draco fell asleep where he was on the loveseat. Dobby returned to tell Draco that he hadn't found Harry yet and found him sleeping in the entry hall, so he put a blanket over Draco's prone form and then left to continue his search for Harry.**

**Meanwhile somewhere in the Scottish highlands, Harry crept stealthily through the trees and morning mist using his Falger hearing to sense if anyone was near.**

**Lifting his head slightly Harry sniffed the gentle breeze and caught a strange sent, then suddenly Dobby was standing in front of him – quivering in fear with his eye's shut tight. **

**Heaving a very cat like sigh, Harry transformed back into a person and waited for the elf to open his eyes - which Dobby had no intension of doing by the looks of things. Whispering softly so he wouldn't scare the poor creature anymore then he already had or alert anyone nearby Harry asked; "Dobby, how did you find me? What are you doing here?" then as an after thought he ordered; "And be quiet about it!"**

"**Master Harry! Dobby has finally found you Sir! Dobby has been out all day and night looking Sir!" Dobby said with a huge teary smile and hugged Harry's leg gleefully. Finally Harry got the whole story from the elf and said "Dobby, I need you to do something for me…get all of the Malfoy-Potter elves back to the house to protect Draco, then I need you to gather all the house elves that are with the Order and bring them back to me – BUT do NOT tell anyone about this, not even Hermione, Ron or Draco ok just give him this note alright?" Harry said as he handed a sealed white envelope over to the enthusiastic elf, and with a click of his fingers Dobby was gone.**

**Harry had just returned to his animagus form when he heard a twig snap behind him off in the distance, so dropping low to the ground Harry quietly speed off and hid in a tree just a few feet away. Shortly after he saw a huge Deatheater march right past the stop that he had just vacated, the robed figure continued on it's way with out ever knowing that a very large and pissed off Falger had just dropped down behind him and that it now stalked him with it's tail flicking angrily.**

**Over the last two years Harry had been getting secret lessons in Defense Against the Dark Arts from Albus Dumbledore, Harry had learnt very quickly and was now on a wizarding level that rivaled Dumbledore himself and even Draco had learnt some powerful spells, though he didn't even know it. For Harry had discovered that when Draco was in a very deep sleep (like after a long session of love making), he could be told anything – even something muggle - and with out knowing how he got the information in the first place, Draco could tell you exactly how something was done the next month.**

**So using this method shamelessly, Harry taught Draco all the spells that he could in the hope that it was enough to protect his most precious love from harm.**

**One thing Harry had learnt was how to keep his human vocal cords as he transformed into his Falger, and so when Dobby re-appeared Harry was ready and didn't have to waste time transforming again.**

"**Mr. Harry Potter Sir?…" Dobby began but Harry cut him off by saying; "Dobby, are the other elves coming? The stench around here is so bad that I can't smell anything even a foot in front of my nose!" then suddenly Harry was surrounded by house elves, he nodded once with relief and continued talking. **

"**Thank-you all for coming, I need your help. I'm going after Voldemort, right now … but I can't do it by myself… if any of you do not wish to be apart of this then leave now – BUT do NOT tell anyone"**

**Harry waited anxiously while the elves looked at one another in uncertainty, then one by one starting with Dobby, each one stepped forward, bowed deeply and murmured a pledge of loyalty to Harry Potter. Thanking each and everyone of them again Harry told them of his plan to bring the Dark Lord down once and for all, once that was done Harry set out for the old Scottish castle that Voldemort was currently residing in.**

**Draco awoke with a sore stiff neck from sleeping on the love seat, so sitting up and stretching he didn't see the small white envelope on his lap at first.**

**When Draco did see the envelop with Harry's terrible spidery hand writing on it, he got a hard tight knot of dread deep in his stomach. Unable to stand the fear anymore Malfoy tore open the letter and read:**

_My dearest Draco,_

_I'm sorry about all of the worry that my disappearance has no doubt caused you._

_But believe me, my love, when I say that I am doing this so that we can live a happy safe life, in which our future children will know no fear. I am only doing what has always been inevitable._

_I love you so much Draco…_

_My love: Harry._

Never in Draco's life had he felt such utter terror – not even when he had stood in front of Voldemort himself did Draco feel this gut-retching, heart-breaking, paralyzing fear… like as if his whole world was about to end.

**Draco's whole body went numb and without him noticing it he dropped Harry's note where it then softly fluttered to the ground where it landed near his feet.**

**Lifting his left hand Draco looked at his ring and said; "I know that I can't talk Parseltongue, but please…I need to know that Harry's ok and where he is!"**

**Nothing happened as Draco half expected, not really knowing what else to do Draco bowed his head and sobbed letting all of his pent up emotions free at long last.**

**One single tear dripped from the end of his nose and landed on the two small snakes that made up his ring, Draco never noticed this, but he **_**did **_**notice when the ring started growing hot and glowing in a soft rose pink light.**

"**Wha-What happened?" Draco asked himself when the ring had finally stopped glowing. "True love touched us and now we can talk to you!" the two tiny snakes replied causing Draco's jaw to drop.**

"**Please tell me where Harry is and if his ok!" Draco asked quietly fearing the worst.**

"**Harry is in Scotland going after the dark lord, he is fine at the moment… but you don't have much time!" the ring snakes informed the last living Malfoy, who in turn jumped up, pocketed Harry's letter and then marched over to the fireplace grabbing a hand full of flu-powder as he went.**

**Stepping inside Draco shouted out "The Leaky Cauldron!" and was gone with a flash of green light and smoke.**

**Draco emerged near the back of the Leaky Cauldron and on pure instinct, conjured a patroness and sent it to Dumbledore with an urgent message, once his patroness ferret had left him, Draco turned and looked around for the only person he knew that could help and not seeing him, Draco turned and headed towards the only other place that he was sure to find Sirius Black.**

**Meanwhile Ron sat tensely next to Hermione in her parents' living room with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and her parents all shouting at each other as well as at the newly engaged couple who held hands apprehensively on the lounge.**

"**This is unacceptable Hermione! We don't even know this boy or anything about his family! We've only meet them a few times and those were only short visits!" Mrs. Granger said angrily to her daughter and caused Mrs. Weasley to huff in outrage for she had just finished telling the Grangers all about her family.**

"**Well, I for one am all for this union!" Mr. Weasley said calmly over all the noise, drawing attention to himself and the couple in question – which he **_**just**_** happened to be standing behind, and causing the room to go silent.**

"**Now that I have your undivided attention, I will say me piece and be done with this matter!" Mr. Weasley said, as he looked each person in the room in the eye.**

"**Mr. and Mrs. Granger, our son Ron loves your Hermione and has kept her safe on numerous occasions, she is a brilliant young lady… we, as a family, have already welcomed her into our family with opened arms and feel that the only next step is naturally to write her name into our family tree. Ron, Hermione… you both already know that Molly and I stand by you both in this decision, BUT, on the one condition that you both wait until the end of this year and school has finally finished to get married. We will even pay for **_**half**_** of the wedding!" Mr. Weasley said this last part looking Mr. Granger straight in the eye.**

**Not a man to back down easily Mr. Granger replied with; "yes, our daughter **_**is**_** brilliant, BUT we still do not know your son! **_**IF**_** he comes over every weekend of the holidays from now until the end of the school year, and my wife and I like what we see… then, and only then will we stand by their decision and give Ron our blessings! We of cause will pay for the other half of the wedding naturally" **

**At her fathers' announcement Hermione jumped up and flung herself into her dads arms squealing in delight.**

6


	6. Chapter 6

Surprises Secrets & Love : chapter 6

Back at Diagon Ally Malfoy was frantically pacing between the two front windows of Olivander's wand shop waiting for his husbands Godfather - Sirius Black - to arrive.  
With an inaudible *POP* Black appeared in front of Draco, and grabbing hold of his arm Black apperated him to Scotland and unceremoniously let go so that Draco fell on his arse in the slightly muddy leaf-litter.  
"What was that for?" Draco asked in a sulky tone  
"There's no time to waste worrying about your robes boy! Turn into your Falger and start tracking him!!" Black all but yelled at Draco in his hast to find and protect his only living family member.

At this Draco looked around and for the first time realized that he was in a Scottish piece of woodland, so transformed and after about an hour of searching he found what he was looking for – Harry's scent…  
But something was wrong for Harry's was smothered with the scent of over 100 different others that Draco had never before smelt and there for couldn't identify if they were a threat or not.  
With a low growl Malfoy pushed his anxiety away and started to follow the scent of his lover, husband and life.

Dobby is as brave as the house elves come Harry thought as he lead the house-elves into the base of the ancient castle, the only one Harry knew, that was built entirely out of large black stones that the muggles thought were made up of ordinary rock covered in black peat century's before hand. In reality it was made out of onyx and Harry could still feel the power of the long dead wizard who had created it, and instantly understood why Voldemort would choose this place over any other.

Though he couldn't see them, Harry knew that most of the elves were staying close to him while others fanned out and dealt with as many of the deatheaters as they could before Voldemort was any the wiser. His whole plan depended upon these few house elves, how Harry wished he had another hundred or two of them!  
For if they failed, he would never again see the love in Draco's eyes, feel his bare skin rub against his partners in bed while the beautiful blonde slept in his arms.  
He would never get to hold the baby that they were fighting so hard to get.

No! No I won't fail! I can't!

Draco wasn't watching where he was going, he knew that Black was there to protect him if needed, and so concentrating only on Harry's scent; he suddenly ended up with a pair of feet directly under his nose.  
Just as he was about to rear back and attack, a very familiar voice said "it's alright Draco, I'm here to help you… after all what are headmasters for, if not to help and protect?"  
"P…Professor Dumbledore? Hermione, Ron… b… but how did you know where we were?" Malfoy asked without realizing that he was still a Falger.  
"For now that doesn't matter, come along" Dumbledore said with a slightly excited manner and a bright glimmer in his eyes.

By the time they got to the castle it was already getting dark and with each passing moment Draco was becoming more and more agitated, after following the scent trail for another half hour without discovering any deatheaters Draco was more than agitated… and so turning away from Harry's trail he stalked down a narrow hallway and here the small group found a pile of death eaters bound, gagged AND petrified all locked away in a small cell.

"Bloody hell! Who do you think done THAT?" Ron asked not really caring that his voice once again broke at that moment and was more of a high pitched squeak than anything else.  
"Their wands are all gone… by the looks of it every last one was blown to bits by something" Hermione added in a slight whisper.

Purring quietly Draco back tracked and went deeper into the massive castle until suddenly there was a huge explosion and screaming.  
Not wanting to waste anymore time in finding Harry, Hermione and Ron started casting bomb-bada spells at anything that got in their way, walls and deatheaters alike. With-in minutes they were swallowed up by confusion and noise, Draco raced off to where he could now not only smell but see his life partner.  
Wishing that he could snuggle up within Harry's arms for a few minutes before smacking him around the head, Draco lunged over the other Falger and killed a death eater in his tracks.

"DRACO?? IS THAT YOU?" Harry yelled out over the shouting voices of spell casters while wondering how Draco had found and followed him all this way.  
Indulging himself Draco rubbed against Harry briefly … then with his front paw cuffed Harry behind an ear.  
"That's for making me so bloody worried!" the blonde told Harry in a tone of voice that would rival Mrs. Weasley any day of the week!

Not having anymore time to talk the two falger's fought their way to lord Voldemort who was staying well behind the protective ring of deatheaters surrounding him.  
Draco was about to protest that there were far too many of them when out of the blue each and everyone fell unconscious to the floor.  
"What's this trickery?" Voldemort hissed in outrage.  
"Not trickery Tom Riddle… just house elves" Harry delightedly informed the pissed off wizard.

"AVARDA-KE-DARVA!" Voldemort yelled with such hatred in his voice that all other fighting ceased completely, and all eyes were turned to watch the final battle.  
Draco dove quite heroically in front of Harry, but when he hit the ground he found that he was still very much alive.

Looking up he found Harry standing there with a silly little grin on his face and holding a hand out to the blonde. "I love you too Malfoy, but there was no need for that" Harry said reassuringly.  
"You DARE to interrupt our battle?" Voldemort demanded of Draco, who only had eyes for Harry.

Turning, Harry started to walk calmly towards the angered dark lord. Ignoring the panicked yells of "HARRY YOUR WAND!!" and "HARRY NO!!" from his friends and loved ones, he continued with a look of bliss upon his face.  
Seeing his chance to kill the boy who lived once and for all Lord Voldemort raised his wand once more and with a look of lustful vengeance on his face said "Avarda-ke-darva". A cheer of victory rose as the curse's green light filled the room and blinded everyone with-in, while cries of fear and loss filled the castle walls, above it all was the horribly grating sound of laughing and the awful sound of Draco's mournful wailing as he tried to get to his love.

Dumbledore, who was holding the blonde back, whispered "Draco, even in the darkest times you will always find the light"  
Suddenly the laughing stopped and awful screaming pierced the air, and then silence reined for what seemed like a life time.  
As the awful green light started to fade in the silence, everyone's eyes opened wide with shock as they saw a tall slim young man barely standing where Lord Voldemort had previously been. When the last of the light was gone the only sound left in the castle was a softly spoken voice.  
"Let's go home Draco, and start having our baby"….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ONE YEAR LATER:

"When am I going to get my figure back?" Draco whined to his doctor  
"don't worry, you will have your flat stomach back in a few weeks time if you take it easy and do the gentle exercises that I've shown you" the doctor said.  
Giggling Harry added "what he means is: when will he lose the breasts?"  
Turning bright red Draco glared at his husband while he held their son to his now engorged chest.  
"Oh, you'll be back to normal when little Scorpious is onto solid foods Mr. Malfoy-Potter" replied the doctor who to his credit didn't even bat and eye-lid.

Sitting on the bed next to his husband and son Harry looked down at the little baby and gently stroking the soft blond hair he said blissfully "we did it Draco… we have our family, our little Scorpious Malfoy-Potter"  
Then he leaned over and kissed them both.

FIN.


End file.
